The present invention relates to a method for executing a code sequence on a security module. Further, the present invention relates to a corresponding security module and to a method and a device for producing a code sequence on a security module.
It is known from the background art to compress, on a security module, a code sequence to be interpreted. In the document G. Bizzotto et al., “Practical Java Card bytecode compression,” RENPAR′14/ASF/SYMPA, Hamamet, Tunesia, 10-13 Apr. 2002 is described the compression of JavaCard bytecode using instructions that are not used in the JavaCard specification.
The document EP 1 709 534 B1 describes a method for the execution of a program by a virtual machine with the aid of a code interpreter that is maintained and used in different versions.
In document EP 1 920 328 B1, a method for executing an application on a portable data carrier is described in which operation code languages are switched between by switching between different operation code tables.
The known methods for compressing code or for executing compressed code have the disadvantage that the compression has a preset configuration and cannot be flexibly adapted, for example to conditions on a security module.
The objective of the present invention is to flexibly store a code sequence on a security module and to interpret it accordingly.